


Birthday Boy

by FieryAngel



Series: Cockles [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Bottom Misha Collins, Bottoming from the Top, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Misha Collins, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Polyamory, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Sub Jensen Ackles, Switching, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Jensen Ackles, Top Misha Collins, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryAngel/pseuds/FieryAngel
Summary: Misha and Jensen make a present for Danneel's upcoming birthday.When Misha asks Jensen what he wants for his, things get really interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What to know before reading:
> 
> I ended up splitting this into two chapters because it was getting lengthy. As soon as I put the finishing touches on the second chapter, I'll get it up... and so will the boys ;)
> 
> The Misha/Danneel tag is exists primarily for sexual tension, and what they do together with Jensen in the room in chapter 2. They don't do anything together sexually that Jensen isn't a part of in some way, though things get really tension filled in the first chapter.
> 
> The Misha/Vicki tag exists for the fact that they are very much married and polyamorous in this universe, not because Vicki plays any real part in the shenanigans. (Vicki is such a private person, and isn't in the public eye, so I don't feel comfortable trying to write in her voice, so she'll never play a big role in this series.)
> 
> This is a one off. Jensen and Misha are in a separate, committed relationship. They and Danneel are not a triad.
> 
> I'll be jumping back into chronological order after this one so I can write HonCon.
> 
> I won't be hurt if you have read this series and want to skip this one. Threesomes aren't for everyone.

Misha strolled across Jensen’s bedroom, gloriously naked, and picked up the camera, stopping the recording while absently licking his own release from his fingers. Normally, Misha would have spilled inside of Jensen, but pulling out and adding to the mess on his lover’s stomach for the sake of the camera was all too appealing. 

They had been experimenting with prostate massage again, and he had Jensen up to four orgasms this time before he’d finally begged Misha to stop, thighs twitching as he sobbed with overstimulation. The first three had been coaxed out of Jensen with Misha’s talented tongue and fingers, the last forced almost painfully from him on Misha’s cock. 

Misha smirked as he glanced over at Jensen who was still panting and unable to find the will to move. “Think she’ll enjoy it?” Misha asked casually.

“I think I should go ahead and replace her panties now,” Jensen said, huffing out a laugh.

“Hmm,” Misha hummed in agreement and sat on the edge of the bed.

Jensen rolled onto his side, pushing up onto an elbow so he could reach Misha’s shoulder with his lips. He pressed a soft kiss there and wrapped an arm around Misha’s waist, sighing as his boyfriend relaxed back against him. 

“You ok with this? If you’re not comfortable, I won’t show Dee. I can get her something else for her birthday,” he murmured against Misha’s still-heated skin.

Misha was quiet for a moment, thinking it over. “What do you want for your birthday?” he asked, changing the subject to stall for time. If he was honest with himself, he wasn’t sure how he felt about giving Danneel a video of himself dragging orgasms out of her husband. No matter how supportive their wives were, there was something just a bit filthy about showing them just what went on when they were alone.

“Mish,” Jensen warned. “Answer my question first.”

“She asked for it, right?” Misha said with a shrug. “If she really wants to see you with someone else, I’m ok with it.”

“I tell her everything anyway, Mish. You know that. You should see her face, man. The thought of us together gets her so hot.” He pulled Misha down on the bed, curling around him and laying his head on his chest. “When I told her about the night we stole the cowboy hat from set? Fuck, man. She shoved me down and rode me right there on the couch.”

“Hmm,” Misha hummed again as he imagined it. The visual of Danneel’s perfect body bouncing in Jensen’s lap had his dick twitching again. “I wouldn’t have minded seeing that, so I guess I understand the appeal.”

Jensen laughed. “Why do I always fall for sexual deviants?”

“Says the man who wears a plug more often than not, nowadays,” Misha teased.

“Only if you’re around. Sometimes I don’t want to wait to get your dick in me.”

They went quiet for a few moments, Jensen’s fingertips tracing little circles on Misha’s freckled tummy and Misha’s nose buried in Jensen’s hair, breathing in the scent of his shampoo.

“Your birthday is a couple weeks before hers. Do you think you’d like…” Misha stopped. “Never mind.”

Jensen was intrigued. Misha didn’t embarrass easily, but he was very clearly afraid to voice his thoughts, and Jensen wanted more than anything to know what he’d been about to ask.

“Hey,” he said softly, pushing himself up and straddling Misha’s hips so he could trap him and get him to talk. “You remember when we first started this? The night we had sex for the first time? We were in that stupid little house you rented, and you told me you’d never judge me for what I enjoyed?”

“Of course,” Misha answered, pulling Jensen down for a soft kiss. “How could I ever forget that? Fuck, I was already so in love with you and it scared me to death. I thought you’d panic again and break my heart.”

“What we have… it’s not normal,” Jensen said, carefully. “Most people would never understand how we have each other and have families, and somehow no one suffers for it. But you convinced me it was worth it. You proved to me that I could love you and Danneel, and that you’d never judge me for loving taking it in the ass.”

“That’s crass, Jen,” Misha teased, his hands coming to rest on Jensen’s naked hips. He could feel himself becoming aroused again, and tried to tamp it down. 

“Whatever, man. You just finger-fucked me for over an hour. You can’t possibly think anything I could say is crass,” he said, running his hands over Misha’s tanned chest, fingers skimming his nipples and making him gasp. “Point is, you said you wouldn’t judge me, and I owe you the same courtesy.”

“Ok,” Misha said, only half paying attention as Jensen toyed with his hard nipples. 

“So what were you going to ask me about my birthday?”

Misha pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled at it nervously. “It was just a passing thought, really,” he mumbled and Jensen raised an eyebrow in question. He sighed and started rubbing Jensen’s flank, soothing both of them. “Danneel is turned on by the thought of us. Do you think she’d want to watch in person or maybe… shit… yeah, no, this is a terrible idea.”

Misha tried to sit up, but Jensen held on tight, pushing him back down into the plush mattress. “Say it,” Jensen growled. “Fucking say it.”

“She’d have to be amenable,” Misha said cautiously.

Jensen could feel his cock becoming very interested in this conversation. “Ask me, Mish.”

“For your birthday, would it interest you to have us both?” Misha asked shyly, avoiding Jensen’s gaze. “It… it would just be sex. A one time thing. I don’t feel the same way for Danneel that I do for you. I wouldn’t have to touch her. We could just focus on you.”

Jensen was quiet for a few moments as he thought it over. “What if… Shit, what if I want you to touch her?” Jensen wondered aloud. “What if I want to see you balls deep inside of my wife?”

Misha could feel his breathing quicken and his heart rate pick up. He hadn't been inside a woman who wasn’t Vicki in years, and the very thought of it bordered on taboo, no matter how open his marriage was. He would have to run it past her, of course, but he couldn’t imagine she’d say no.

“Do you?” he asked, his bravado coming back to him full force. “Do you want me to fuck your wife, Jen? Do you want me to suck on her wet little clit while you fuck me from behind?”

Jensen’s eyes slipped shut and he groaned loudly. “I can’t believe I’m actually getting hard again,” Jensen said with a laugh. 

“Is that a yes?” Misha asked.

“Yeah, I think it is. God, Mish. The visions in my head are killing me right now… all the things we could do, fuck.” Jensen’s cock was hard, laying on Misha’s belly and twitching as he imagined spit roasting his wife with his boyfriend. He gasped and rocked his hips when he felt Misha’s hand wrap around him. 

Misha stroked Jensen slowly as he spoke. “You could bend her over and fuck her, and then I could slip inside you and let you fuck yourself on my cock at the same time,” he purred. “Would you like that? Or maybe I could eat your ass while she rides you.”

“Mish,” Jensen whimpered, spitting in his palm and reaching behind himself to get a hand on Misha’s rock hard cock. He stroked it a few times, faltering when Misha spoke again.

“You could ride me, just like this, and Dee can sit on my face.”

Jensen threw his head back and moaned. It was all too much, and not enough. He raised up on his knees and sunk down on Misha’s cock, the mess of lube Misha had left inside him earlier easing the way.

“Fuck,” Misha gasped as he was suddenly enveloped by Jensen’s tight, slick heat. 

“Tell me more,” Jensen breathed out, rocking his hips slowly.

“Do you think she could take us both Jen? Do you think we could both fit inside her tight little pussy?”

“Jesus,” Jensen moaned as Misha planted his feet and thrust up into him. “Fuck, baby. I want to try that so bad.”

They writhed together, meeting each other thrust for thrust, lips crashing in uncoordinated kisses, their words falling away as they gave into their lust. Misha stroked him as they fucked, and Jensen rolled his hips, fucking Misha’s tight fist as he rocked back on his cock. They came within seconds of each other, panting and grasping at each other desperately.

“That was…” Misha started

“Fucking amazing,” Jensen finished. 

“I think I should talk to her,” Misha said suddenly as if his cock wasn’t softening where it was still buried inside of Jensen. “Give her the facts. Let her know it’s all for you and that she could control how involved I would get with her. As much as you want it, she obviously needs to consent to everything.”

Jensen nodded and rolled off of Misha, laying next to him and staring at the ceiling. “Yeah. Maybe that’s a good idea. You have more experience with this sort of thing.”

“If she says yes, do you want the rest to be a surprise, or do you want in on the planning?”

Jensen considered the question, rolling through a quick pros and cons list. “I’m up for any and all of it. All that filthy shit you said. So yeah, surprise me, babe.”

“I’ll only tell you if she says no.”

Their conversation drifted off after that and eventually Misha got up for something to clean them up, then got Jensen a bottle of water before tucking them into bed. As they slept, Jensen’s dreams provided a vivid preview of what was to come.

.  
.  
.

Misha wrapped filming on a Thursday evening, and decided not to drive home that night after Jensen told him Danneel would be up in the morning for a childless weekend visit. With Jensen at work, and Misha free, it was the perfect opportunity to talk to Danneel before driving home. 

That night they made love and cuddled, knowing their time together was coming to an end for a couple weeks. In the morning, they changed the sheets so Danneel wouldn’t have to smell sex all over the old ones, had a quick breakfast and kissed goodbye sweetly at the front door.

“I’ll see you soon,” Jensen said, leaning in for another sweet kiss. “Good luck today. Fingers crossed!”

Misha chuckled and ran his fingers through Jensen’s soft hair. It lacked product since it would just get restyled on set once he got there and Misha loved the feel of it. “What do you think she’ll say?” he wondered. 

“I honestly can’t say for sure. I think she’ll be into it, but she may surprise me and want to keep me and you separate from me and her, you know? Why? Nervous about asking?”

Misha shrugged and pulled Jensen close, wrapping him in a tight hug and urging him to linger just a bit longer. He always hated the moment they parted. “A little. I just don’t want this to change things. What if Dee is disgusted? What if she thinks less of me, or gets uncomfortable with you and I being together?”

Jensen kissed his temple and rocked him just slightly in a soothing back and forth motion, hands rubbing his back. “I don’t think that’s a concern. Maybe she won’t want to participate, but I know she has no problem with us. And you’re asking her for me, because I want this. If anything, she’ll think less of me, not you.”

Misha snorted in disbelief. “She could never.”

Jensen hummed in agreement. “I have to go. Don’t worry yourself too much. I have a good feeling about this.”

“Ok.” Misha tightened his grip on Jensen, desperate to leech all the cuddles and body heat he could from his boyfriend. God, he always missed him so much when they were apart, same as he missed his wife and children when he was working. In a perfect world he could have them all, all the time, but they had to be happy with what they had.

Jensen finally pried Misha off of him and kissed him soundly, laughing into his mouth when Misha pinned him against the wall to deepen the kiss. One last press of lips and he was slipping out the door and leaving Misha alone to think and worry for a few hours as he waited for Danneel to arrive.

Misha ended up cancelling the town car and picking Danneel up from the airport himself, then he cooked lunch in Jensen’s kitchen. As they finished their meal and their small talk fell into a lull, he pulled a DVD out of his pocket and held it up with a wiggle. Danneel’s eyes lit up and a huge smile split her face. 

“I would have taken you out, like a gentleman, but I wanted a little privacy for what I want to talk about,” Misha said, feeling his cheeks warm as nerves washed over him.

“Is that…” she trailed off reaching for the disc, only to have it pulled out of reach at the last second. “Come on, Mish!”

Misha smirked at her as she pouted. She really was adorable… and very, very sexy. “If you’re asking me if this is a sex tape of me wringing four orgasms out of your incredibly wanton husband, it is.”

"Give it here!"

Misha held it out her reach teasingly. "I'm really not supposed to. Your birthday isn't for almost a month."

The smile that spread on Danneel’s face was downright predatory. She bit her lip as she pondered something over. “Fuck that! We should watch it.”

Misha choked on his sip of wine, coughing into his napkin as Danneel giggled. “We? Together?”

“Why not?” She shrugged. “I'll see it eventually, and there’s nothing here you haven’t seen, so together or alone, what’s the difference?”

So they did. For over an hour, they sat side by side, the sex tape playing at full volume on Jensen’s big screen TV. Misha couldn’t help but smirk in triumph as Danneel squirmed in her seat as the scene played out on the screen. He was mildly abashed when the filthy words falling from his own mouth left her gasping next to him. A glance at her showed him lust blown pupils and a perfect, pink tongue darting out to lick her lips. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled shakily. It felt like a line was being crossed.

_”Mish, fuck.” Jensen whimpered as Misha’s fingers moved inside him, his free hand pinning Jensen’s hips to the mattress._

_”That’s it, baby. Let go.” Misha leaned in, head disappearing between Jensen’s legs as he licked at the rim stretched around his fingers. Jensen thrashed, hips breaking out of Misha’s grasp, back arching as the first orgasm ripped through him, painting his belly and chest white._

“Oh my God,” Danneel whispered.

_Misha pulled his fingers free and slipped with catlike movements up Jensen’s body, licking the release from his freckled skin as he went. He moved higher, stopping when he reached Jensen’s lips, kissing him and pushing Jensen’s cum into his own mouth with his tongue. Jensen groaned, bringing his hands up to fist in Misha’s hair as he sucked his own taste off of his lover’s tongue, then Misha was pulling away again._

_“More?” Misha purred against Jensen’s belly, and all Jensen could do was nod. “Use your words, Jensen. Tell me what you want.”_

_“Make me come again, Mish. Please,” Jensen whined, spreading his legs wider in invitation._

Danneel was captivated, her eyes glued to the screen as she witnessed a side to her husband she’d never seen before. She’d heard about it, but Jensen left out so many details about their power dynamic. He was beautifully vulnerable and submissive, breaking apart under Misha’s skilled touch, but there was so much trust and Misha was right there to pick up the pieces put him back together with practiced hands. It was fascinating to see them together… and really fucking hot. She squirmed in her seat as the scene started to heat up again.

_Misha kneeled between Jensen’s spread knees, his hands tracing lovingly over his thighs, giving him just enough time to come down from his first orgasm before he was assaulted again. Misha slipped one hand between Jensen’s legs, rolling his balls in his palm before stroking his cock a few times just to watch Jensen twitch with overstimulation. His other hand fell to his own cock, already hard and leaking from the thrill of giving Jensen pleasure. Jensen watched intently as Misha’s head fell back as he gave himself over to the sensation, jerking himself to the edge before stopping and laying on his belly between Jensen’s legs. His tongue darted out, licking over Jensen from his hole to the tip of his cock before returning to eat his ass with gusto._

Misha could feel his cock getting hard as he watched Danneel out the corner of his eye. She was breathing heavy and sucking on her bottom lip. Jensen moaned low and filthy on screen and Danneel gasped and crossed her legs tightly.

_Misha slipped lubed fingers back inside Jensen’s loose, slippery hole, crooking them immediately, and Jensen’s back arched sharply as his fingers dug into the crisp sheets beneath him, twisting them in tight fists._

_“Fuck, Mish,” he groaned, his hips rocking back to fuck himself on Misha’s fingers._

“He’s so needy,” Danneel whispered in awe, and Misha smirked. He knew all too well what a good prostate massage could do to a man.

 _“Be still,” Misha commanded, and Jensen went motionless in an instant. “Good boy,” Misha purred in praise, sucking the tip of Jensen’s cock and flicking his tongue over the frenulum in reward._

_He fucked Jensen on his fingers, crooking his fingers and twisting his wrist until Jensen was writhing, unable to hold still anymore. Then, suddenly, Jensen moaned and his release tore from him so intensely, he let out a little sob as his orgasm ebbed._

_Misha left his fingers buried, prodding at Jensen’s prostate as Jensen whimpered and feebly tried to squirm away from his touch._

_“Please,” Jensen whined, a hand reaching between his legs to grasp Misha’s wrist in a desperate attempt to get him to pull out. “Stop, Mish, please baby. I can’t.”_

_“You can,” Misha growled, and Jensen’s head whipped back and forth on the pillow in disagreement. “Shh, Jen. You can,” he tried again, his voice softer and his fingers moving more slowly now, avoiding his prostate for a moment._

_Jensen stilled, running a hand through his own hair and tugging at a handful in frustration. His breathing slowed and the tension melted away as Misha’s fingers softly stroked at his sweet spot again. The next time he begged, “Please,” it was permission to crank it up a notch again._

_Jensen came again, practically dry as he gasped for air and scrambled backwards on the mattress to get away from Misha’s onslaught. “No more,” he pleaded._

_Misha glanced at the camera and smirked, all too proud of himself. He took pity on Jensen, handing him the bottle of water on the nightstand before he knelt before him. “Drink,” he said firmly as he took his own cock in hand and stroked slowly. "Good boy."_

_Jensen complied, swallowing a few gulps of the water, his eyes never leaving the sight of Misha’s cock fucking his fist._

“He can’t take his eyes off you,” Danneel mused. “Three orgasms and you still turn him on. Holy fuck, Mish.”

_”That’s it baby, drink your fill,” Misha purred, his double entendre obvious. His hand moved faster over his cock, his head falling back with a moan as he pushed himself closer to his own release. ___

_”Wait,” Jensen gasped out and Misha stopped jerking himself off in an instant, raising an eyebrow in question. “Fuck me, Mish.”_

_“You said ‘no more,’” Misha said with a triumphant smirk._

_“One more,” Jensen whispered, setting his water aside before he parted his legs and pulled Misha down for a dirty, wet kiss. “One more. I can do it baby. I can do it for you.”_

_Misha groaned against Jensen’s lips and had his legs rucked up in seconds. He slathered a mess of lube over his cock and threw the bottle aside without caring where it happened to land._

__Misha couldn’t help but watch Danneel’s face as she watched him slide into Jensen in one fast, hard thrust. As his hips came to rest against Jensen’s ass with a slap of skin on skin, Danneel sucked in a sharp breath. Her breathing was erratic, eyes glazed over in arousal, fingers twitching on her thighs as if she longed to get in on the action playing out before her._ _

__“Mish,” Danneel whispered in awe as she watched his big hands wrap around the backs of Jensen’s knees and shove them up by his ears, and the obscene sound of their passionate, hard fucking filled the room. “Holy shit.”_ _

__“Indeed,” Misha whispered, afraid to use his full voice and snap her out of the trance she was in._ _

_“Please,” Jensen begged as Misha slammed into him again and again. He was keening, sounds of pleasure punched from his lungs with every hard thrust. His body was being forced up the mattress and his hands came up to brace the headboard to keep his head from banging into it._

_“Are you going to come for me again, Jen?” Misha growled, dipping his head to bite one of Jensen’s nipples hard enough to rip a deep groan from him. “You gonna come on my cock, baby?” He asked and Jensen nodded emphatically, his ability to form words completely gone._

_Misha slowed long enough to angle his hips just right and Jensen thrashed as the next thrust nailed his prostate. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted breathlessly as Misha sped his thrusts, hitting his sweet spot over and over until the world went white and Jensen came again, forcefully, adding to the slippery mess between them._

__Danneel let out a little moan._ _

_”Stop, Mish, please!” Jensen begged as Misha continued to fuck him. “It’s too much. Mish, please. PLEASE!” A few more thrusts and Misha complied, pulling out and stroking himself to a forceful, messy release that covered Jensen’s torso in white as Jensen panted erratically beneath him._

_Misha fell forward, kissing Jensen and whispering soft praises against his skin, their bodies sliding together in the mess of sweat and cum they’d made between their bodies. “So good for me. You did amazing, baby. You’re so beautiful. I love you.”_

_“Love you,” Jensen answered, kissing Misha again for good measure._

_Slowly, Misha pulled away and the last shot of the scene was Misha’s abdomen, glistening with their smeared, combined release as he drew closer to the camera. He reached out towards it and the screen went black._

__Misha could feel his cock throbbing where it had been hard in his jeans for far too long. Danneel’s reaction to the sex tape was having as much of an effect on him as watching the tape had._ _

__The memories of that night were still fresh in his mind. He could still feel the way Jensen had clenched around him when he came, could still feel the bruising way Jensen’s fingers had clung to his hips, could remember the conversation they’d started afterward and he had yet to finish with Danneel._ _

__Next to him, Danneel was breathing heavily. She looked over to him and licked her lips._ _

__“This was a mistake,” Misha said softly, shifting to hide his erection._ _

__Danneel turned to him, her eyes wide and dark with lust. If the fact that he was hard bothered her, she didn’t show it. “Mish. You’re so fucking hot. I never knew. I mean, I knew you were hot, but I didn’t realize you were a fucking sex god.”_ _

__Misha swallowed thickly and let out a feeble laugh. “Um… Thank you?”_ _

__“Ask me,” Danneel demanded. “I’m sorry, what?”_ _

__“Look, Jensen told me you guys made this for me, but he said you were the one who wanted to give it to me. That was clue one,” she said excitedly. “His birthday is around the corner and when I asked him what he wanted, he said I should ask you. That was clue two. So ask me, Mish. I’m going to say yes.”_ _

__“Jensen wants a threesome for his birthday,” he blurted out._ _

__“I’ve figured that much out. What’s the catch?”_ _

__Misha sighed, and tried to think of the most delicate way to approach it. “When I first brought it up, I told him that you and I could focus on him, that we don’t have to touch each other.”_ _

__“But he didn’t want that.” It wasn’t a question. “He got turned on by the thought of you and I being together too, didn’t he?” She said with a bright laugh. That was a good sign._ _

__Misha laughed and nodded. “He straddled me and rode me like a stallion while we talked about all the possibilities. Should have left the camera on.”_ _

__Danneel bit her lip and gave Misha a once over that would have made a lesser man blush. She scooted a little closer, and Misha tensed just a bit when her hand landed on his thigh. “Oh, I can imagine the possibilities. I have many times, actually. Nights I knew you two were together, I’d think about what I’d do if I were there with you.”_ _

__Misha’s breath caught as he imagined Danneel spread out alone thinking about them and touching herself. He spoke before he could stop himself.“What would you do?”_ _

__“I’d make Jensen sit in a chair, tell him to enjoy the show, but not touch himself. You’d be on the bed. I’d strip, nice and slow, put on a show for the two of you. Then I’d make a show of stripping you down nice and slow so he’d have to sit there, fully clothed and wanting. Jensen would be aching for us, begging to join, but I wouldn’t let him, not yet. I’d take you in my mouth, swallow you down…”_ _

__“Jesus, Dee,” Misha breathed out, cutting her off. Her hand had slid further up his thigh while she was talking and was dangerously close to his inappropriate and downright painful hard-on. “Stop. This is getting dangerous.”_ _

__“Shit. You’re right. God, I’m so turned on,” she giggled. “So bottom line. Yes. And you can touch me as little or as much as you and Jensen want, because after what I just watched, I’m into it, Mish. Probably way too into it, if you know what I mean. I need a change of panties.” She gave him a little wink._ _

__Misha drew in a shaky breath and tried to wrangle his thoughts and calm his dick the fuck down before speaking again. “It’s a one time thing, Dee. It’s just for Jensen’s birthday. That’s what Vicki agreed to, and though I love you, it’s not the same kind of love I feel for Vicki and Jen. I’m not looking to start a triad. I just want to make that clear, ok?”_ _

__Danneel laughed again. “No worries, Mish. I wasn’t trying to muscle my way into your relationship. I’m well aware that what you two have is special, and what I have with Jensen is special. I’m also very well aware of the fact that you’re hot, fuck like an animal, and if we do this, it’s just about sex. I’m fine with that.”_ _

__“This is going to make him very happy,” Misha said, nudging her shoulder with his own. The heat had finally gone out of the room now that they’d started talking schematics._ _

__Danneel smiled wide. “Honestly? It’s kind of sweet. He and I have been together for a while now. We have three small kids that demand his attention when he’s home, which isn’t very often this time of year. And, he has a super hot side piece,” she said it lightly, to let him know she was more than ok with it. “All of that should be hard on us, but we work somehow, and he still wants me. It’s nice to be desired. To know he wants me there with the two of you? That’s what he wants for his birthday? It’s sweet in its own way.”_ _

__Misha smirked. “Most ‘normal’ people would think the opposite,” he said, air quotes and all._ _

__“Normal is boring,” she said with a shrug. “So… the night of the party?”_ _

__It was well known amongst their circle that she was planning a huge blowout party in Vancouver for Jensen’s 40th birthday. It would take place after his birthday, so surprising him with the threesome would come as much of a surprise as the party would. But, Misha wanted it to be perfect. The guest list was sure to be massive and the open bar stocked plentifully._ _

__“We’d have to make sure he doesn’t get drunk. Do you think it’s too much? The party is a surprise, then to drag him home and spring a threesome on him when he’s tired and inebriated? It seems like a lot. I want to make sure he enjoys it.”_ _

__“Hmm,” Danneel hummed. “You’re right. We could do it before his birthday, really surprise him. Is Vicki expecting you home tonight?”_ _

__“Tonight?” Misha asked with a disbelieving laugh. “You’re eager.”_ _

__Danneel smiled at his teasing and shrugged. “I won’t even pretend to argue that fact.”_ _

__Misha swallowed and gave her a once over, lingering on her cleavage a bit longer than could be considered socially polite. Her red hair was hanging loose over her shoulders, and even from where he sat, he could smell the citrus notes in her shampoo. Her lips were painted a tempting shade of pink and he acknowledged the desire he had to lean in and kiss her, to make a mess of that neatly applied lipstick. Hell, maybe he was a bit eager too. It wouldn’t do anyone any good to deny it._ _

__“I was going to go back. It’s Friday. I only stayed today to talk to you,” he said, thinking it through. Was he ready to get right to it? On one hand, he could use some time, but on the other, the more time he had, the more he’d overthink it. Spontaneity could work in their favor. “But… I don’t actually have any big plans for the weekend.”_ _

__“So?” Her eyes were wide and hopeful, and Misha found himself totally on board._ _

__“I’ll give Vicki a call.”_ _

__Danneel’s face split wide in a grin and she clapped her hands a few times. “Oh! Exciting! I’m going to go out for a wax!” She was up, disappearing into the bedroom. Probably to change her underwear._ _

__“Dee, I don’t think a little stubble could put a damper on anything,” he called out teasingly, meaning it._ _

__A couple minutes passed, and she emerged again. “I do it for me. If I feel more sexy and confident, it’ll only benefit the people sharing my bed.” She winked at him, and was out the door in seconds, leaving him feeling self conscious and unprepared._ _

__He glanced down at himself and gave a cursory sniff to one armpit. Maybe he could use a shower and a bit of manscaping._ _

__It was a special occasion, after all._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *porn music plays softly in the background*
> 
> Here we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I had a block, started writing, hated it, then all the sudden, 5800 words came out of me overnight. 
> 
> So...alas... here's your filth!

Jensen sent a quick text to Danneel to make sure she’d arrived safely and to let her know he was on his way home, then he climbed into his car and made the short trip back to the condo. It was early evening by the time they finished for the day, and he was grateful for the early wrap time since he was sure his wife had plenty to talk about after her conversation with Misha that afternoon. He wondered if she’d watched their sex tape and what she thought of it. A smile graced his lips as he sped up, eager to get home and find out.

He turned the key in the lock and swung the door open, his eyes landing on Danneel where she waited for him on the couch… wearing next to nothing. Her hair was lose and curling around her shoulders, face devoid of heavy makeup, body covered in nothing but a black lace bra and matching panties.

“Hey, baby,” he greeted with a smirk, dropping his keys and wallet onto the table by the door and stripping out of his jacket. 

Danneel slid off the couch and walked toward him on bare, pedicured feet, opening the front clasp on her bra as she got closer and dropping it to the floor. “Hey,” she purred, pulling him in for a kiss.

Jensen groaned and let his hands fall to her ass, cupping it and drawing her closer. “What’d I do to deserve such a greeting?”

She gazed up at him from under thick lashes and smiled. “You were born,” she teased.

Jensen’s brows drew together in confusion, and before he could open his mouth to speak, Misha strolled out of the bedroom wearing nothing but black boxer briefs. “They’re not orange,” Jensen joked before realization hit him full force. “Wait…”

Misha came up behind Jensen, massaging his shoulders, pressing his cock against his ass and leaning in close to his ear. “Happy early birthday. Come on, baby,” he murmured, his warm breath sending a shiver up Jensen’s spine. He pressed a kiss to the pulse point in Jensen’s neck and took one of Jensen’s hands in his, pulling him toward the bedroom as Danneel took the other hand, following closely behind.

As they entered the bedroom, Danneel broke away from them, laying herself in the middle of the bed with her back propped up on the pillows. When Jensen tried to follow, Misha tugged his hand, pulling him close for a bruising kiss. “Not yet, Jen. Strip.” 

Jensen bit his lip and complied, stripping efficiently until he was standing naked in front of his wife and boyfriend. Just the thought of it was exhilarating. He looked at Misha with trusting, questioning eyes.

“Good boy,” Misha purred, pushing Jensen into the armchair in the corner.

Jensen blinked up at him, his jaw slack and eyes already darkened with arousal. His cock was already half hard in his lap when Misha reached down and gave him a few slow strokes. 

“Color?” Misha asked, giving Jensen’s cock a squeeze.

“Green,” Jensen whispered, his eyes closing under Misha’s skilled touch. 

“Open your legs for me, baby,” Misha said as he retrieved a couple items from the top of the dresser. 

Jensen slumped down in the chair, spreading his legs as wide as he could. When Misha returned, he lifted one of Jensen’s legs and draped it over the arm of the chair, opening Jensen up more to him. He dropped to his knees and slicked up two fingers, sliding them inside of Jensen and smirking up at him when he felt how easily Jensen opened up to him. 

In the background, Danneel’s breathy little moans sounded from the bed as she watched them, and Misha glanced back to see she was rubbing herself through her panties. He swallowed thickly as his cock twitched against his thigh and he palmed it to take the edge off and returned his attention to Jensen.

Misha crooked his fingers inside of Jensen a few times, running the pads of his fingertips over his prostate, and Jensen’s moans rose up and mingled with Danneel’s. Misha didn’t let up the prostate massage until Jensen’s thighs were trembling and his cock was leaking pre-cum on his belly, then he pulled his fingers free and wiped them off on Jensen's discarded underwear. Jensen let out a little whine of protest at the loss of his fingers, which Misha swallowed down with a kiss as he worked a plug slowly into Jensen’s ass. Once the plug was snug against Jensen's prostate, Misha cleaned up Jensen’s pre-cum with his tongue and gave the plug a sharp little tap that had Jensen squirming in his seat.

“Color?” Misha murmured against Jensen’s cock before drawing it between his lips and giving it a soft suck.

“Fuck, Mish, green. So fucking green.”

“Good boy,” Misha purred before backing off and standing in front of Jensen, his cock straining against the fabric of his boxer briefs. “Hands on the arms of the chair. Don’t move them. Stay there until you’re invited to join us, and don’t touch yourself,” Misha said, sparing a glance at Danneel who was lounging back against the pillows, one hand down the front of her panties, watching their exchange eagerly. She licked her lips and slid a hand up her body to pinch her nipple, whimpering a little under her own touch and looking like a porno come to life. Misha returned his gaze to Jensen who was still looking up at him adoringly, having slipped off into subspace while he awaited whatever Misha had in store for him. “Look at your wife, Jensen.”

Jensen’s eyes flicked to the bed, and he groaned as Danneel spread her legs wider and moaned under her own touch, putting on a show for her husband.

“I’m going to make her come, Jensen. Do you consent to this?” Misha asked softly.

Jensen nodded eagerly, then remembered that Misha required verbal confirmation. “Fuck, yes. Please,” yes whispered, eyes flicking back and forth between his two lovers. 

Misha leaned down and kissed him softly, pulling away just far enough to be able to look into his trusting, green eyes. “Stay put. No touching, or the only thing you’ll get to do tonight is watch,” he growled, before he walked over to the foot of the bed. He slid his boxer briefs down his legs and kicked them away before he crawled onto the bed, moving between Danneel’s legs and staring up at her. 

“Your turn, gorgeous,” Misha said, leaning in to suck a mark on the inside of one thigh. “Do you consent to this?”

Danneel reached down and sank her fingers into Misha’s messy hair, tugging at the dark strands and pulling his face closer to her crotch. “Yes, Misha. I’m all yours,” she breathed out, eyes never leaving his in spite of the low moan that sounded from the corner of the room.

Misha’s lips fell to Danneel’s knee and he kissed a path up one thigh, down the other then pulled one of her legs over his shoulder. He nuzzled the damp fabric covering her crotch, and Jensen groaned from the corner. 

“Tell me if he touches himself, gorgeous, and I’ll punish him,” Misha said to Danneel with a wink.

“He’s being good so far,” Danneel said. “Now touch me, Mish.”

“Jesus Christ,” Jensen mumbled.

Misha mouthed at Danneel through her panties and she sighed and tugged on his hair, her legs falling apart even wider. Misha's elegant fingers pulled the panties aside, and he dipped his tongue between her lips, tasting her for the first time.

“She’s so wet for me, Jen,” Misha said, his voice a deep reverberation against Danneel’s thigh. “Tastes so good.”

“Mish, he’s touching his cock,” Danneel whispered.

Misha’s hand groped around in the covers for a few seconds before he felt a small remote control being pressed into it from above. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He smirked up at her before pressing a button on the remote. A low buzzing filled the room and Jensen squirmed in his seat and cried out softly as the plug in his ass started vibrating gently against his prostate. 

“Fuck,” Jensen breathed as the vibrations ceased.

“Hands on the arms of the chair, Jensen. Consider that your only warning,” Misha commanded, watching to be sure he complied. “Good boy.”

Misha pushed himself up onto his knees and hooked his fingers in Danneel’s waistband, drawing the panties down her legs and tossing them aside. He ran a fingertip up her slit and flicked it over her clit before sliding down through her slick heat, letting a second join in to press inside her. He curved his fingers gently, rubbing over her G spot and waiting until her back arched in pleasure before lowering his mouth to suck her clit between his lips.

“Mish,” Danneel breathed out, nothing more than a soft whisper carried on the heavy exhale. 

Danneel was making the sweetest noises and writhing against the sheets as Misha’s tongue flicked over her little pink bud, and Jensen let out a frustrated groan from the corner as he helplessly watched the scene play out before him. Misha’s fingers continued to moved inside her as his lips trailed down her trembling thigh and sucked a mark in the smooth skin there that Jensen would see there for days to come.

“Can I fuck you, Dee?” Misha murmured against her skin. 

“Oh fuck, please,” Jensen breathed out from the corner, and Misha spared him a quick glance to be sure he was keeping his hands away from his lap.

“Yes,” Danneel finally answered, putting both men out of their misery.

They’d discussed it before Jensen had come home, and they’d agreed that Misha would be allowed to fuck Danneel as long as Jensen didn't protest, and condoms would only be needed if switching from anal sex to vaginal, since everyone was clean and Danneel was on birth control. The question Misha had posed just now was more for Jensen’s benefit than Danneel's, but it never hurt to double check when it comes to consent. 

Misha lowered his mouth to her clit again, licking and sucking a little harder now as his finger curled inside her wet heat to caress her G spot. Her thighs were quivering and her breathy little moans were filling the room along with the sound of Jensen shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He knew Danneel was close when she began fisting the sheets, crying out and chanting 'Mish,’ over and over. When he felt her inner walls start to flutter around his fingers, he knew she was just about to come, so he withdrew the digits and sucked the slick off of them as Jensen huffed in frustration. 

Misha chuckled at him as he pushed himself up to his knees and moved between Danneel’s legs. He drew her legs up and spread them as he shuffled closer, placing a soft kiss on her ankle as she panted below him and watched with soft, trusting eyes. 

“Fuck her, Mish,” Jensen all but whined from his chair.

Misha picked up the remote and pushed a button, smirking as Jensen cried out and his back arched with the vibrations of the plug pressed snugly against his prostate. “Ask nicely,” Misha chastised, bumping the vibrations up to medium just to see his bratty boyfriend squirm.

Jensen keened at the sensation, his fingers gripping the arms of the chair tightly, and even from where Misha was on the bed, he could see the pre-cum start to dribble down the side of his cock. 

“Please,” Jensen gasped, hips raised from the seat of the chair and head thrown back in pleasure. “Please, Mish, please fuck her, baby.” The vibrations stopped as quickly as they’d started and Jensen sagged back in the chair, panting and fingers twitching with the effort to keep his hands off his cock. 

Misha lowered himself onto Danneel’s body, his cock snug against her slit and he rolled his hips to slide through her wetness as he swallowed down her answering moan with a kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he raised himself up, lining up and pushing inside her tight heat with a relieved sigh. Danneel’s fingers pushed into his hair, messing up the already unruly strands, and pulled him in for a deep, wet kiss. 

“Fuck yes,” Jensen hissed as Misha’s hips began to move, thick cock moving inside Danneel. It shouldn’t turn him on, but there he was, hips pushing up into nothing as his so-hard-it-hurts cock practically begged to be touched. 

“He likes it,” Danneel murmured against Misha’s ear. “Wonder what he’d do if you _really_ fucked me.”

Misha groaned, his hips snapping hard in response, forcing a loud moan from deep in Danneel’s throat. He sat back on his heels, hands gripping Danneel’s thighs, fingertips digging into the flesh as he thrust into her with sharp, fast movements. 

“Oh God, Misha,” Danneel moaned. 

Misha fell forward again, bracing himself on his elbows, his lips pressing to Danneel's in a hard kiss. Her arms wrapped around him as she kissed him back just as fiercely, and he felt the sharp bite of her nails digging into his back. He continued at his brutal pace until Danneel’s heels were digging into his lower back and his cock was being squeezed rhythmically as Danneel gasped and panted through her orgasm. His hips slowed, rolling against her as she floated down from it, and as she relaxed, he gathered her up in his arms and rolled until he was laying on his back with her astride him. 

Danneel sighed softly as she began move, lifting her hips a few inches before dropping back down again while Jensen watched, whining and cursing periodically from the corner. Misha let his eyes and hands roam over her tight, smooth body. He flicked a fingernail over one hard nipple, then pinched the other as she let out breathy little moans and ran her nails over his chest, leaving faint, pink welts behind. Planting his feet on the mattress, Misha began to press upward, meeting her thrust for thrust and coaxing little sounds of pleasure from her. 

“Yellow!” Jensen cried out suddenly. “Mish… please, I can't… I need… please let me touch myself,” Jensen pleaded, his voice sounding completely wrecked. 

Danneel stilled immediately and Misha looked over at Jensen, the sight of his desperate boyfriend stealing the breath from his lungs. Jensen’s cock was angry and red with neglect and so wet with pre-cum it was glistening. He was rocking his hips to get any bit of friction the plug in his ass would allow and it was clearly not enough. His toes were curled in the plush throw rug on the floor and his hands were gripping the arms of the chair so hard, Misha was sure there would be permanent divots in the upholstery. His flushed chest was rising and falling rapidly as he panted, and there were tear tracks down his cheeks, the result of being so turned on, he’d actually cried a little. 

He was a beautiful mess, and Misha was overwhelmed with love for him in that moment.

“Ok, baby. Go ahead,” Misha said softly, watching as Jensen gripped his cock and gave himself a couple slow strokes, just to take the edge off. Jensen’s shoulders went slack as he released a shuddering sigh and sucked on his bottom lip. His eyes were screwed shut and his hand continued a white knuckled, slow pace around his cock. “Better?” Misha asked softly.

“Y-yes,” Jensen replied, taking his hand off his cock and looking back to the bed. “Green… I’m good. I don’t want to come yet. Green,” he said with a firm nod.

Above Misha, Danneel had begun to move again with slow rolls of her hips against his, just enough of a slow grind to keep his cock interested. He watched as her back arched, perky breasts on display as they swayed with her movements, perfect nipples begging to be sucked. He could sit up, lean in and take one between his lips, or…

“Come over here, Jensen,” Misha said, his voice deep and raspy with arousal. His eyes hadn’t moved from Danneel’s form writhing in his lap since Jensen had his brief protest, but now they flicked back to him. Jensen had pushed himself up from the chair and was moving toward the bed, his long, lean body and hard, flushed cock on full display. Misha’s mouth watered in anticipation just from looking at the leaking tip.

Jensen crawled onto the bed, settling into a kneeling position next to Misha’s ribcage, halfway between his wife and his boyfriend. He placed his hands on his knees and awaited further instruction while he watched Danneel bounce slowly on Misha’s cock. He was the perfect picture of submission and Misha longed to reward him.

He reached behind Jensen, trailing a hand over his flank and ass before his fingers grasped the base of the plug so he could begin to work it free. Jensen moaned, braced his hands on Misha’s torso and leaned forward just enough to give Misha enough access to gently pull the plug out of his ass. The click of a bottle being opened was proceeded by the cold, slick feel of lube being rubbed over his hole. Seconds later, he gasped and his back arched dramatically as the plug was replaced with what felt like three of Misha’s long, probing fingers stretching him wide. A whimper turned into a choked off moan when he felt the first brush of Misha’s fingertips on his prostate, and that turned into quick pants when Misha increased his pressure, massaging Jensen’s sweet spot with intent. 

“Think I should make him come like this, sweetheart?” Misha asked, blue eyes dark with lust and searching Danneel’s as they opened and looked down at him from her perch astride his hips. 

Danneel bit her lip and studied her husband’s blissed out face. Jensen was flushed from chest to cheeks, and his bottom lip was trapped between his teeth as he rocked back on Misha’s fingers greedily. “Hmm. Maybe just tease him for now,” she purred, swiveling her hips a little faster.

“Sit on my face,” Misha ordered, withdrawing his fingers and slapping Jensen’s ass with a wet hand for emphasis. “Face your wife.”

Jensen complied immediately, swinging one leg over Misha’s chest and leaning back until he felt teeth sink into his ass cheek. Two fingers slid into him, spreading apart to stretch his rim before pushing further to tease at his prostate again. Misha spit on his hole and rubbed his fingers over it to wipe away some of the excess lube, then Jensen felt the flick of a tongue over his rim. He groaned and pressed back against Misha’s face, biting into his bottom lip when Misha’s strong hands gripped his hips tightly to hold him in place. 

“Stay,” Misha growled before diving back in.

A tongue pushed just past Jensen’s rim and a ragged breath was punched out of his chest as Misha’s lips pressed and sucked around his hole. Jensen’s cock twitched as a bead of pre-cum dribbled from it and landed on Misha’s sternum. 

Danneel hummed a little “mmm,” then leaned down, licking the emission from Misha’s skin before righting herself and pressing a kiss to Jensen’s lips. As he opened to her, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, feeding him his own pre-cum and kissing him hard. Her hips still moved in slow circles, grinding Misha’s cock inside herself at a pace that wouldn’t get him off anytime soon.

Their kiss broke as Jensen moaned at the sensation of Misha working his fingers inside him to massage his prostate again. Danneel shot Jensen a sexy little smirk before bending at the waist to take his neglected cock in her mouth. Feeling the shift, Misha glanced around Jensen to confirm his suspicions that Danneel was blowing her husband. He thrust his hips so she could concentrate on Jensen, and she hummed her approval around Jensen’s cock. 

“Don’t come,” Misha warned, smacking Jensen’s ass and pressing harder into his prostate, coaxing a moan and a full body shudder out of his lover. 

Jensen knew it would be a test of his will to stave off orgasm while being pleasured by the two people he loved most in the world, but he nodded and tilted his head back to cut himself off from the visual of Danneel’s head bobbing up and down on his cock. Even still, it wasn’t long before he felt himself getting close, and he jerked his hips.

“Stop…Close… I’m too close,” Jensen breathed out, sighing when Danneel and Misha both drew away from his trembling body. Danneel teasingly flicked her tongue over the sensitive ridge under the head of his cock and his hips twitched again as he cried out. 

Danneel pulled off of Misha’s cock and kneeled on the mattress, kissing Jensen softly and leading him to kneel on the mattress with her. Misha watched them for a moment as they kissed tenderly and their hands explored each others bodies lightly, teasingly. He reached down to stroke his cock, content with giving husband and wife a moment alone, but then Jensen was breaking the kiss and swatting his hand away. A second later, Jensen’s mouth was around him, sucking and licking the taste of his wife off his boyfriend’s dick, fervently. 

“Come here, sweetheart,” Misha said, holding a hand out to Danneel and coaxing her to straddle his face so he could bury his tongue in her wet heat. He flicked his tongue over her clit, his own moans mingling with hers as Jensen took him deep in his throat and swallowed around him. “Fuck,” he murmured, the word muffled by Danneel’s sex.

Jensen pulled off him with an audible pop then pushed his legs apart so he could settled between them. Misha felt strong hands wrap around the backs of his knees and pushing them up and apart, spreading him wide. Jensen licked over his balls then he sucked one into his mouth while he reached up and stroked his cock slowly. His mouth moved lower still, and a tongue darted out to flick over Misha’s hole.

Danneel’s moans had dissolved into breathy panting as she approached her second orgasm, and as she shattered apart, Jensen slipped a spit slicked finger inside Misha. He crooked it against Misha’s prostate and watched as Danneel rolled onto her back settling into the pillows with a satisfied sigh. Misha turned his head toward Danneel, and the pair kissed softly while Jensen watched them and spit on Misha’s hole so he could breech him with a second finger. Misha moaned against Danneel’s lips and his cock jumped from the insistent prodding at his sweet spot, pre-cum dripping freely onto his tummy.

“This is so fucking hot,” Danneel murmured, glancing down Misha’s naked body to lock on her husband’s lust darkened eyes. “Suck his cock, babe.”

Jensen pushed himself onto his free hand and knees, continuing his assault on Misha’s prostate as he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and sucked hard. Misha’s back bowed, his hips lifting off the bed and forcing his cock further into Jensen’s waiting mouth. Jensen felt a fresh burst of pre-cum explode across his tongue and he swallowed it down greedily and bobbed his head, taking Misha so deep, his nose was tickled by the patch of hair that surrounded the base of his cock. 

Jensen felt the mattress dip as Danneel moved to kneel beside him, then the cool drizzle of lube over his hole. He moaned around Misha’s cock as Danneel dragged the tip of the plug over his opening, then pushed it slowly inside him, wiggling it a few times to stimulate his prostate. The vibrations started up and he bucked and pulled off of Misha’s dick, falling forward a bit and burying his face in the hard ridge of Misha’s hip to muffle his scream. 

“Come ‘ere,” Misha mumbled, reaching down toward Jensen and smiling softly when Jensen moved between his spread legs, laid his full weight on top of him, and melted right into his kiss. They kissed lazily and tenderly as the plug vibrated and Jensen ground his hips against Misha’s, their cocks sliding against each other and sparking enough pleasure to keep them from urgently needing more.

Danneel tapped at the plug and wiggled it again, and Jensen’s hips jerked in response, drawing broken moans from both men. Misha’s knees tightened on either side of Jensen’s hips and he twisted, urging Jensen to roll over onto his back so they could switch positions. 

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Misha asked Danneel as she settled herself back against the pillow to watch the men. 

“I want to watch you fuck him,” she purred, and Jensen let out the tiniest of whimpers. 

“Is that alright, Jen?” He asked, kissing Jensen’s jaw softly before lowering his lips to press soft, sucking kisses on his throat. He felt Jensen nod and tip his head back to give him better access, and he sucked a mark over his collarbone before he spoke again. “I need to hear you, baby. Can I fuck you in front of your wife?”

“Please,” Jensen said on a whisper, his legs falling open wider in invitation.

Misha pushed himself up to kneel between Jensen’s legs and flicked his eyes up to Danneel, who got his hint, turning off the plug and tossing the remote onto the nightstand. Misha grasped the plug by the base, pulling it until the widest part was stretching Jensen’s hole then pressing it back in. He repeated that a few times, tilting it toward Jensen’s prostate until he had Jensen writhing and begging for him to fuck him. All the while, Danneel watched, rapt, her legs falling apart as her hand slipped between them to tease herself. 

“Fuck, Mish, please baby. I need you,” Jensen gasped as the plug was shoved back inside him again. 

Misha made a show of stroking his own cock as he continued to toy with the plug. “Yeah? You need my cock, Jen?” He arched an eyebrow in question and sucked on his lower lip dragging his teeth over it to further tease Jensen who was nodding desperately and reaching down to palm his own cock. Misha swatted his hand away, then pulled the plug free, tossing it over the side of the bed and not caring where it landed. 

Danneel was holding the lube out to him, and he took it with a wink, dribbling a generous amount over his cock and stroking to spread it around while Jensen’s eyes hungrily tracked his every move. He shuffled closer, smirking as Jensen’s legs spread further, and he rubbed the head of his cock over Jensen’s hole a few times, teasingly. 

“Please,” Jensen begged again, drawing his knees up to entice Misha to push inside.

“So impatient,” Misha taunted, flattening his cock against Jensen’s taint and thrusting just to hear Jensen whine in protest. “So needy.”

Danneel leaned over Jensen and drew a nipple between her teeth, biting down gently then sucking the hard nub, and Misha chose that moment to line up properly and push inside. He buried himself until his hips were flush against Jensen’s ass then stilled, folding his body over to mouth at Jensen’s other nipple. 

“Oh, God,” Jensen groaned. Then he reached down between Danneel’s legs so he could run his fingertips over her clit.

Misha pushed back up to his knees and withdrew slowly, pressing back inside with just as much control and Jensen sighed contentedly. He set a slow, smooth rhythm, watching as Jensen tugged at Danneel until she got the hint and moved into the 69 position. It was everything Misha could do to keep from coming right then and there, seeing Jensen’s face disappear between Danneel’s thighs as she swallowed him down as far as she could take him. 

“Fuck,” Misha gasped, stilling inside Jensen when he felt Jensen clench around him. He spent a solid minute just watching husband and wife pleasure each other before he thought it was safe to move again, and he picked up the slow pace he’d set before, not ready for it all to end quite yet.

Jensen’s patience wore thin after a few minutes of slow love making, and he pulled away from Danneel’s pussy long enough to plead, “Come on, Mish, fuck me!”

Danneel pulled off her husband’s cock and looked up at Misha with a devilish grin before climbing off of Jensen so Misha could yank him to the end of the bed. He maneuvered Jensen’s legs until they rested on either side of his hips and pushed back inside him roughly, forcing a surprised moan from Jensen as his prostate was nailed. 

“Come on, sweetheart, climb on,” Misha said to Danneel, and in seconds, she was swinging a leg over Jensen’s hips and sitting back on his cock, drawing it inside her. 

“Oh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Jensen cried out as Danneel began to fuck herself on his cock and Misha continued to thrust into him with sharp snaps of his hips. 

Misha’s hands fell to rest on Danneel’s hips and he guided her, keeping her rhythm as close to his as possible, all the while, Jensen cursed and made the most beautiful, broken little noises. Danneel slipped a hand between her and Jensen’s bodies and started to rub her clit, her own little gasps lost between the sounds of Misha’s hips slapping against Jensen’s ass and Jensen’s obscene noises of pleasure. 

“Oh my god,” Danneel gasped out as she came. She rolled her hips a few more times as she rode out her climax then climbed off her husband’s lap. 

Misha could come, but there was one last thing he wanted before it all came to an end. After all, he hadn’t spent a half hour earlier stretching himself open just to end up not getting fucked. He pulled out, chuckling at Jensen’s whine of protest. When Jensen tried to flip over onto his hands and knees, thinking a position change was what Misha was after, Misha just grasped his hips and shook his head. He climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees, then dropped down, pressing his chest to the mattress and arching his back to put himself on full display for Jensen. 

“Fuck,” Jensen breathed out, running a hand over the curve of Misha's lower back and ass reverently. He accepted the offering of lube from Danneel with a small smile of gratitude then squeezed some onto his fingers. 

“I’m ready,” Misha said with a wiggle of his ass.

“I won’t hurt you, babe,” Jensen said, pushing two fingers inside, surprised at how easily Misha took them and how quick he was to press back against his hand.

“I prepped myself earlier. Fuck me,” Misha commanded with a low growl, and who was Jensen to disobey such an order?

Jensen slicked up his cock, rubbing the excess over Misha’s hole then lined up, pushing inside hard before folding himself over Misha’s back and plastering them together from head to toe. He pressed kisses over Misha’s back and shoulders before moving higher to kiss and suck at the column of his neck. “I love you,” He whispered against Misha’s ear. “I love you so much for giving me this.” 

“Love you,” Misha mumbled as he tried to push his hips back to encourage Jensen to get on with it, but Jensen’s weight against his back just held him frustratingly in place.

Jensen looked at Danneel where she was content and comfortable to watch from her place settled against the pillows. “I love you, Dee. So much.”

“I love you,” Danneel answered. “Now fuck him, babe. He looks like he’s barely holding it together.”

Misha huffed a laugh and nodded in agreement, then moaning loudly as Jensen pulled out and thrust back in rough enough to rock him toward the headboard. He braced himself against it with one hand and pushed back to meet Jensen on the next thrust. Jensen set a more brutal pace than Misha had, his hips rocking hard and fast enough to have his balls swinging up to slap against Misha’s taint. 

“Fuck,” Misha groaned as Jensen wrapped both arms around him and pulled him up into a kneeling position. They worked well together like this, being so close in height and Misha leaned back against Jensen, back pressed against sweaty chest and they moved in tandem. Misha reached back to fist a hand in Jensen’s hair, tugging at it as Jensen's cock moved inside him and his body stretched out deliciously for Danneel's appreciative gaze. Misha's head fell back against Jensen's shoulder, and Jensen couldn't help but press a sucking kiss to the throat teasingly stretched out below him. 

Jensen’s thrusts slowed slightly as he watched Danneel crawl across the bed and grasp Misha’s cock firmly in one hand so she could stroke him. She rubbed a thumb over the head to collect the pre-cum and slick it over his length to ease the way, and started to jack him in a steady rhythm.

“Fuck yes,” Misha breathed out as Danneel's hand worked him over and Jensen fucked into him at the perfect angle, his prostate stimulated on every thrust. Jensen’s arms were wrapped around him tightly and he relaxed against him trustingly, giving himself over to the touch of the two people coaxing him closer and closer to orgasm.

“Come, Mish,” Jensen whispered against his ear, his warm breath sending a full body shiver shuddering through him. “Come on, baby, come for me.”

Danneel’s hand sped up, stroking him mercilessly as Jensen pounded into him, pushing him further into the tight tunnel of Danneel’s tight fist. He felt Jensen’s finger brush over his nipple a few times before he pinched it, his thrusts never slowing for a second.

Misha’s climax came over him suddenly, and he cried out in surprise as his release shot from him forcefully, landing with a messy splatter across Danneel’s lips, chin, and as she rose up a little and arched, her perfect, round breasts. “Oh fuck,” Misha moaned out as one last spurt landed on Danneel, sliding down over the curve of her breast and dripping off her nipple onto the sheets below. She stroked him through it, only releasing him when he whimpered and tried to pull out of her grasp.

Danneel scooted herself back to rest against the pillows so she could watch Jensen finish, and as soon as she was out of the way, Jensen was pressing a hand between Misha’s shoulder blades. Misha obeyed the silent order, bending to his hands and knees, and pushed back eagerly to meet Jensen’s thrusts as he chased his own orgasm. 

“Come inside me, Jen,” Misha begged, bracing himself against the mattress as Jensen slammed into him. “Come on baby, fill me up,”

Jensen, groaned and slammed back into Misha as his hips stuttered and slowed, his release spilling inside Misha in thick, warm spurts. “Fucking hell,” Jensen breathed out, moving his hips in slow circles against Misha to drag out every last drop of cum. He didn’t pull out until he’d begun to go soft, and as he did, he replaced his cock with his fingers, letting them slide through his own semen and tugging gently at Misha’s rim until he could see it leaking out of him.

Misha hummed in contentment as he slid to lay flat on the bed, pulling a pillow under his head and turning in time to see Jensen lean over and clean Misha’s cum off of Danneel with his tongue as she ran her fingers through his hair lovingly. When he was finished, he kissed her softly, then turned to do the same to Misha before flopping down between them to revel in the afterglow.

Once they found the ambition to rouse themselves, they took a group shower, soaping each other up and sharing soft kisses without the urgency of their earlier arousal. After, they fell into bed and slept in a massive tangle of limbs that took up surprisingly little of the king sized bed with how closely they cuddled. It was all painfully indulgent, but with Jensen snuggled between the two of them, snuffling softly in his sleep, Misha didn’t care. Come morning, the proverbial spell would be broken, and they’d live separate lives again, There would be Jensen and Danneel and there would be Jensen & Misha, and all of this would just be a warm, wonderful memory that would forever be referred to by Jensen as his favorite birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments :)


End file.
